OneShot- Logan as Daddy
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: In this one shot you're Logan's girlfriend since 3 years. You guys have twin boys and a newborn girl. He plans a day with his little family " Logan! What are you doing? I thought this day gonna be about us,your family not about the guys,seriously!"- You shouted with tears in your eyes...


**Usually I don't do personal request but this time I give it a try :) This one shot is for anthiBTR Hope you gonna like it:)**

Logan Henderson was not just a pop star,but a daddy for twin boys:. Mason and Nathan ( they're 4 years old). And for a newborn little girl,Rebecca ( she's 1 week old). He's in a relationship with Y/N since 3 years and although he's a dad,he don't want to purpose you. He loves Y/N with all his heart and that's what matters.

It was a usual morning in the Henderson household. Logan waked up at 8 and dressed up. Then he went to check up on the twins. They were already up and watched tv from their bed.

" Morning guys"- Logan said stepping into the twins room.

" Daddy!"- Mason said excitedly.

"What's up little buddy?"- Logan asked softly,laughing on how much they were fresh in the morning.

"Where we gonna go today? You still didn't tell us"- He whined.

" It's a surprise,now let's get you guys dress up"- Logan said taking out for the twins their jeans,shoes and t-shirts.

" Can we dress up by ourselves?"- Nathan asked with sparkly eyes jumping on the bed.

" Sure and when you guys dressed up then come down eat and stop jumping on the bed,please"- Logan ordered.

Nathan jumped off the bed and started to take on his jeans. Logan went down to made breakfast.

He was in the kitchen for a good 20 minutes when he heard giggling from behind his back. He turned around curiously to find the twins all dressed up but something caught his eyes. Nathan,he had his boxers on his head.

"daddy,Nathan didn't listen to me when I said not to put on his head"- Mason said giggling at his twin brother.

" Whoah,how did you do this?Huh,come here so I can help you take it off of your head"- Logan chuckled.

TimeSkip

"Logan! You put away everything?"- You asked from the living room as you rocked in your arms your newborn waiting for Logan to come. The twins were thrilled about the surprise so you had to hurry to leave soon.

Logan came down on the stairs with a the baby bag on his shoulder.

" Yes babe,ready to go?"- he said/asked as he come over and give you a kiss.

"Uhumm"- You nodded. The twins were old enough to buckle themselves in so you don't need to bother with it.

You sat in the passenger seat with Rebecca in your arms. Logan also got in the driver seat after he put into the truck what you'll need.

* * *

It turned out that Logan planned a day at the nearest carnival pier. Today was a carnival day too.

The day had passed with going on roller coasters,eating ice cream,cotton candy and most of all just having fun. You could tell that Nathan and Mason were very happy. The just loved spending time with their daddy and you.

The day slowly come to the end. You and Logan with the twins and Rebecca in her stroller were walking down on the pier and just enjoyed each other company. Logan still had a surprise in his grip. The twins were tired meanwhile Rebecca was sleeping in her stroller. Logan quickly pulled out his phone and send a text. You were curious why he texted or to who,

" With who you texting?" - you asked with a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around your waist, " With the guys"

"Really? And what's up with them?"- You asked as you guys turned in the corner. To be honest you were jealous,cause lately Logan spent more time with his buddies than you.

" Look up and you'll see"- He said with a smile. You did as he told and you got surprised. The guys were standing there.

" I'm glad that you guys could make it"- Logan said to the guys.

"Like I said it's not a problem and besides we love spending time with your kids,they're so cute."- Kendall said to Logan. You just stood there thinking what's happening.

" Logan! What are you doing? I thought this day gonna be about us,your family not about the guys,seriously?!"- You shouted with tears in your eyes. As you wanted to storm away with the kids,Logan grabbed gently your waist and stopped you," Hey,look at me,all is happening that they're gonna take the kids home and watch them while me and you gonna spend a little time together,sorry if you thought otherwise" He said with puppy eyes,then he pulled you into a deep kiss. You were speechless. The guys handed blankets to Logan and a beach bag. You still didn't know what's planning Logan.

" I think it's time for us to go,come on Nathan, you can get a piggy ride"- Carlos said excitedly as Nathan jumped on him. James did the same with Mason,while Kendall took over Rebecca's stroller and they took home the kids.

You and Logan stayed alone. He takes your hand and you two go down to the beach and walked hand in hand.

It was a perfect timing. The sun was still up,it was around 6pm. You two walked for a while when he said its a great place to sit down,he laid down for us the beach towels and I sat there in Logan's arms.

We just looked the beautiful view when I spotted a bottle that looked like it had washed up from the sea with a rolled up parchment paper in it. Quickly I got up and when I got closer I picked it up and opened it.

My eyes got huge when I read what's the says the small note , " Do you believe you'll marry me?" I covered with my hand my mouth and turned around in shock but the next surprise is waited for me there, Logan was on one knee holding a small red box what held a beautiful ring smiling up at me with love in his eyes.

"Oh my god Logan"- ecsaped from my mouth in still shock.

He started to say, " I love you Y/N with all my heart to cherish you and respect you in any other ways to protect you and take care of you,because you're my life and I want to Marry You! So Y/N Will you marry me?"

You nodded with teary eyes , " Yes,yes you're so sweet" and jumped into his arms,happily. He slid the ring on your finger. Then he picks you up and spin you around, " When I said I love you I meant forever."

He put a kiss on your forehead.

YOu said , " I love you so much Logan"

**The End **


End file.
